On the run
by RebelArtemis
Summary: Me and Draco had been together for years now, yet nothing in our relationship had surprised me more than this….. what if Draco was given another task, what if he refuses. Draco joins the golden trio on their quest for horcruxes. what will happen between the relationship between Hermione and Draco? Will they be bale to keep it a secret? what if Ron gets in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Dramione fan fiction, if you don't like don't read. Those who are still reading now, enjoy the story and please leave constructive criticism** **in the reviews, I will reply to any questions and ways to improve, I am grateful for each and every one. gonna stop now so enjoy...**

Hermione P.o.V

Me and Draco had been together for years now, yet nothing in our relationship had surprised me more than this…..

We first started talking in third year, he had come up to me and apologised for being an idiot. I did the right thing and said sorry for punching him. It had started slowly; he would say hi in the corridors and would help me get books. But soon we started to build a strong friendship.

In fourth year, when Viktor asked me to the yule ball Draco was angry; he made it very clear that he was jealous, it was then I started to have a crush on him.

After the incident with Ron I had ran outside crying. Draco followed me, he told me 'Weasley' was stupid. We had a laugh and then he did something entirely unexpected. He kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around me waist.

He pulled away for air, putting his forehead on mine and whispered in my ear,

'You look amazing, don't let the weasel get you down,' he pulled away and got down on one knee. I blinked twice. 'Hermione Granger, will you please be my girlfriend,' he grinned at me, I nodded so quickly it made my head hurt, I threw myself in his waiting arms. 'C-can we not tell anyone, It's not that i'm ashamed'; it's just… I think it would be easier for the both of us,' he said choosing his words carefully,

'That's fine Draco,' I told his caressing his cheek, he kissed me once more then went back inside; I felt pure happiness.

Fifth year was difficult, Draco was pressured to join Umbridge's little squad. Harry and Ron didn't help by talking dirt of him. Draco and I had to keep our 'hatred of each other' come to play a lot of the time, but we got through it.

And here we stood in sixth year, I was watching Draco and the death eaters from down below, he was told to kill Dumbledore. He stood there shaking, a nervous wreck. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I swung around to see Harry. There was a flash of light, Dumbledore was falling. In Draco's place was Snape, I felt Harry tense.

Draco didn't do it, Snape did.

Snape killed Dumbledore.

I couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash through me,

'Excellent Draco, the Dark Lord has set another task for you, you are to kill that filthy _mudblood,_ Potter's friend.' Bellatrix cackled. Draco went pale, before he could say anything Harry launched forward.

'NO!' he screamed, I was about to run to Draco but Harry beat me there, 'DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! DON'T YOU DARE!' he shouted drawing his wand,

'I am not killing her!' Draco screeched, all of the death eaters looked mortified,

'You dare defy the Dark Lord!?' Yaxley hissed at him.

'I AM NOT HURTING HER!' Draco said louder,

'Nephew, do you know he will kill you for this?' Bellatrix asked looking worried,

'He is a blood traitor, worse than the mudblood!' someone who I didn't recognize shouted, Draco noticed me and his eyes widened, he ran away from the crowd, I knew what he was doing. If they saw me, they would kill me instantly. But I'm stubborn, so I ran after him. Everyone had finally got over their shock and recognised Harry. They ran after us.

We got to the bottom of the tower and Draco collapsed, the death eaters stopped following and disappeared.

'Malofy!'

'Draco!' me and Harry called at the same time. After a few minutes of him lying ridged and me calling his name he finally moved.

'W-what happened?' I cried hugging him, not caring if Harry saw.

' _He_ called us 'Mione, the dark mark burns when he does.' Draco said hugging me immediately, Harry cleared his throat.

'Sorry Malfoy I've got to talk to Hermione _alone,'_ Draco scowled but let me go. Harry led me to get Ron and we went to the bridge that connected the schools; I knew that Draco was listening in but didn't say anything.

Harry told us about the horcruxes and defeating Voldemort,

'I need you guys' help' Harry finished, Ron immediately agreed as did I, Draco burst from his hiding spot.

'Ermm mate, I think the Death Eater heard,' Ron whispered to Harry.

'I'm coming too Potter, in case you didn't notice I'm on the run.' he said, I looked into his icy blue eyes,

'NO WAY!' Ron shouted, Harry sighed,

'Malfoy, I saw what happened tonight, you do need to hide. Just I'm trusting you, don't betray us.' he said, Ron's eyes bulged.

'Harry mate I think you need to rethink this, he's a bloody Death Eater,' Ron said calmly, I was getting annoyed,

'Ronald Weasley, Draco just denied the rest of the death eaters, refusing to kill me. Someone he has hated for years. I think you need to stop being so childish and get over your grudge. This is the entire wizarding world we're talking about here!' I yelled at him, he glared at me.

'Since when have you been part of the Malfoy fanclub,' he muttered, even know he was talking to himself, I could still hear.

'Since he refused to kill me,' I lied smoothly calming down a little. Ron shut up but didn't look happy.

Harry and Ron started walking to our common room; I followed slowly behind, talking with Draco,

'Thank you' I told him, he stopped looking confused.

'For what?' he asked,

'For not killing me, for risking your life for me,' I said sheepishly looking at the ground. He started laughing quietly, I looked up. If the boys in front heard, they didn't pay any attention.

'I thought you were smart buckteeth, I _love_ you, I would **never** hurt you' he took my hand in his, he had used that nickname for me since first year, he used it to make me laugh now.

'I love you too... ferret' he smiled at his nickname and I smiled back. We held hands and carried on up the hall, where at the end we left each other to go to our assigned common rooms. For our last night at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco P.o.V

I lay on my bed in my dorm; Blaise, crabb and Gogal were already asleep. I lay awake, not able to go to dreamland myself. I thought of Hermione and how we could maybe have a life together after all this mess is over.I stayed awake all night until Blaise's alarm bell went off. I got off my bed, I was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Not bothering to change, I left my dorm before any of the others woke up. It was the last day, who cares what people think.

I met up with 'Mione, Weasel and Potter at the end of the school day. We boarded the train and found a empty compartment for the four of us.

'So where am I staying Potter, just in case you forgot. I'm. On. The. Run' I told the idiot slowly so he could understand, how did he not think of that. Potter thought for a moment, I sat there tapping my foot impatiently until he spoke.

'I..guess you will have to stay with me, I know it's a muggle family and the're probably too low of a species to even look at you, but it's your best option.' he said half-heartedly.

The rest of the trip was silent, that was until the two morons fell asleep. I took Hermione's hand.

'I love you' I whispered, she smiled.

'Love you too…. What you're doing, it's really dangerous. If they catch you, you will die. I don't want to lose you Draco' she said to me, she had genuine worry on her face. Me being the complete gentleman I am, (note the sarcasm) I rolled my eyes.

'Exactly… I know it's dangerous that's why i'm coming. You, Weasel and Potter will die too, Potter needs to save the damn wizarding world. They will be distracted by me. Potter can save the world and you will be safe.' I told her, she glared at me but curled up against me anyway. I played with her hair until I heard her breathing get lighter. I stroked her head for a little while longer, soon I fell into dreamland as well. Though no dreams were to be found.

 **LINE BREAK**

'I dread to think what Hermione will do when she finds out she was cuddling up to Malfoy, where shall we hide the body.' I heard the Weasel snicker, Hermione stirred next to me. Oh no. I felt her jerk away from me. I opened my eyes and put a scowl on my face. I looked over to her. Her face was a bright red.

'What's happened, Granger you look like a tomato' I sneered, it was a weak comment but was enough to make the nitwits give me a stone hard glare. I got up off of my seat and grabbed my trunk along with the small amount of luggage I had with me. We got off the train and our platform.

I noticed a plump man and a very skinny woman with a boy around our age standing out in the crowd. I saw Potter sigh and walk over to them, I followed.

'Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. Draco here needs someplace to stay he is helping save my world. He will help with the chores and stay in my room.' Potter said carefully; as If treading on thin ice. The family looked me down.

'And why does he have to stay with us?' the man asked spitefuly. I rolled my eyes, something I had a habit of when not around family.

'Because, dark wizards are hunting him down and will kill him if they find him,' The idiot explained. The man huffed and talked to who seemed to be his wife.

'Fine, but he better clean boy. He's not staying for free' the man warned. We walked off, his wife and his son at his heel, me and Potter followed closely behind. The man lead us to a metal object with wheels.

'What is this?' I asked mortified that we would be traveling in a muggle object. With being around Hermione I had learnt to be more friendly to muggle-borns; but muggle devices I had still yet to become accustomed to.

'Ha, how do you not know what a car is, it is one of the easiest things to know' the fat kid snorted, I held in a snide comment. 'What's your name anyway.' I stood up proud,

'Draco, Draco Malfoy,' I stated confidently. Potter rolled his eyes.

'Why does he get to have friends over, I want my friends' the boy moaned. The tall, thin lady bent down to speak to her son,

'You can have all of your friends over duddie-kins' he said quickly, as if she was afraid of the kid. I got in the 'car' and it started to move. Me, Potter and the boy were all squished in the back together. I folded my arms.

'Just because I'm helping you save the world Potter, doesn't mean we are even close to being friends' I huffed,

'Wasn't counting on it Malfoy, even if you are helping, you're still a no good bully' Potter replied not even looking at me. I smirked, as much as Hermione wanted me to become friends with them, I wouldn't. After six years, our grudge against each other was as strong as ever. The kid that was stuck between us looked from one to the other.

'so , you don't like him do you' the boy asked, I didn't even have to look at him to know he was grinning like an idiot. I heard Potter sigh next to me.

'A long lasting grudge that will hold forever' I said, I looked over to the idiot boy; he had a confused expression on his chubby face. I rolled my eyes,

'It means we are enemies' the rest of the metal ride was silent.

We arrived in something that looked like a shak compared to Malfoy Manor. Before we even got inside the man, who I heard Potter call Vernon, was alredy bossing us around.

'Boy, dishes need doing. You're little friend here can dry up, then you need to do the washing. Petunia what would you like for dinner?' he said, counting the jobs on his figer.

'How about a lovely roast dinner' the woman replied, the man nodded to us. I glared at the floor,

'Got something to say boy?' Vernon said, daring me to speak. I didn't. Potter opened the door for me and then went through to the kitchen, I put my trunk by the door and followed him. How long was I saying here again?


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry this took so long to write I couldn't think of anything for this story and have had exams, I have changed the** **original story's plot** **A LOT** **for this chapter and upcoming ones. Also Petunia has always been one of the characters I like because I truly** **believe** **she loved Harry, but didn't let it show. In this chapter I tried to show you what I think she is** ** _really_** **like enjoy.**

 **since I forgot for other chapters**

 **I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K Rowling does.**

Draco P.o.V

There was nothing else to say. I felt like a house elf, Potter constantly mocked me saying, 'how long till your father hears about this' I felt like punching him each time. Every night I lay awake not being able to sleep; but when I did I dreamt about Hermione. Her big, soft brown hair, her silky bronze hair, her beautiful sun kissed skin.

Daylight peaked through the curtains of the room. As it got lighter outside, the more the room lit up. I watched Harry seeing when he would wake up, it didn't take long. He yawned and rubbed his eyes,

'What day is it' he asked stretching, I sighed and looked over at his calendar, he stopped mid stretch. 'Merlin, today is the day Dudley's friends come over' I rolled my eyes.

'Surely they can't be worse than _me_ ' I said, Potter just stared at me for a long moment before answering,

'You overrate yourself Malfoy, there are plenty of muggles fiercer than you' I rolled my eyes but kept my mouth shut. We heard the door slam downstairs, there was a lot of shouting,

'Boy, come down and make breakfast, bring your friend with you' Potter's uncle bellowed. We quickly got dressed and rushed to the kitchen.

'Hey Dudley, who's this runt?' one of 4 pigs asked, jabbing his fat finger at me. It took all of my strength and willpower not to make a sarcastic comment. There was a light knock at the door,

'I'll get it,' squeaked Potter's Aunt. I carried on with my job thinking nothing about it.

Hermione P.o.V

I knocked on the door of number 4 Privet Drive, A slender woman came to the door,

'I'm sorry, we are not buy-' she began,

'No no no no, I just came here to speak to one of the boys staying here,' I said cutting her off, I didn't dare say Harry's name otherwise she would not have let me in. she looked suspicious but let me in, 'please, make it quick'. She led me to the kitchen.

'Dudley, who's this hot chick' asked a piggish boy sitting next to Harry's cousin. My boyfriend and bestfriend turned around.

'Hermione?' Harry questioned. 'What are you doing here?' I was now on the verge of tears,

'death eaters , they found me and my family, they apperated last night, while we were all sleeping. My mum and dad, they got them. I managed to get out of there before they got me too, I managed get in a few hits and their masks fell off, Yaxley and Lucius were the only ones I saw.' I said quickly aware of the muggles in the room.

'This is my fault,' Draco growled,

'No-' I began but he cut me off,

'Yes it is, if it wasn't for the night in the tower they never would of came after you,' he said throwing the dish towel he was holding on the ground. He took me in his arms and held me close, the tears fell from my eyes.

'Harry, we need to go to Ron's place, they will probably come here next' Draco said, I was surprised. It was the first time that he had called the boys by their real name.

'Draco, they can't get in here, we have ummmm, extra wards' Harry said with wide eyes.

'St-' Draco began but was cut off by one of the baboons in the room,

'Wait so there are mass murderers around London, why aren't the police on this, wait until my father hears about this.' he said.

'Potter, listen. You're Aunt and Uncle are not going to let 'mione stay so she needs to get to the Weasle family's house and I am sure as merlin not letting her go on her own' Draco growled.

The thin woman from before sighed,

'We are not heartless, as much as you may think. We will not let helpless children die, you are still my nephew Harry, a-and I do care,' she said slowly thinking about her words,

'But Petunia-' Harry's uncle started to argue.

'I am sorry, Vernon. But Harry is still my family, do you really want a girl's death on you're hands' she snapped, he stood there speechless. 'Harry you and your friend are to take care of this girl, she has gone through a traumatic experience, you are excused of making breakfast this morning' she said pointing to the stairs. The boys took me upstairs and through a door which I guessed was Harry's room.


	4. sorry (not deleting story)

I am planning to continue this story as I am very fond of it but I haven't had the time with school. I have also found some new interests and resurfaced some old ones. sorry for not updating but there will be chapters soon, hopfully.


End file.
